Magic Band
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Harry en a marre... Et ça donne Magic Band.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

 **Chapitre 1**

 **"Victorious"**

C'était une année particulière puisque le tournoi du monde sorcier avait été remis au goût du jour. Et comme Harry ne pouvait pas passer une année normale, il fut choisi comme le quatrième champion à son plus grand damn. La maison des braves lui a tourné le dos, les autres maisons se moquaient de lui parfois avec haine (les Poufsouffles). Harry avait essuyé les blagues des jumeaux et des autres élèves. Il était devenu le souffre douleur.

Harry était devenu le survivant le 31 octobre, le jour d'Halloween, en _vainquant_ Voldemort. Comment les gens peuvent-ils être aussi stupide ? Il avait fait des recherches sur sa mère - puisque personne ne voulait lui parler d'elle - et en avait conclut qu'elle avait fait un rituel ancien pour le protéger de Voldemort. Il avait toujours vécu chez la famille de sa tante, les Dursley quoi. Ces derniers haïssaient toutes les choses ou situations anormales.

Donc il avait eu en conclusion une enfance merdique, personne ne s'était étonné la première. Personne n'a remarqué sa pâleur, sa maigreur, ses cicatrices, sa malnutrition, ses blessures. Non jamais ! Puis après quelques recherches, la maltraitance des enfants était tabou dans le monde sorcier. Il était resté interdit. Étaient-ils stupides ?

Harry passait ses étés quand il le pouvait dans le monde sorcier, récemment il s'était rendu chez Gringotts pour se renseigner davantage. Il apprenait beaucoup de choses essayant de les intégrer dans son travail scolaire notamment en potion. Ses amis.. Bon il fallait pas le cacher mais Harry savait qu'ils ont jamais été là pour lui-même mais pour son titre.

Bref, en conclusion avec l'annoncement du quatrième champion sur sa quatrième année.. Harry avait conclut que ce sera une année de merde, comme d'habitude. Les professeurs ainsi que les directeurs des trois écoles avaiebt décidé que le soir du bal, les champions devaient montrer chacun un talent.

Victor Krum le champion de Dumstrang et Fleur Delacourt la championne de Beauxbâton avaient joué du piano, quant à Cédric Diggory le champion de Poudlard (le vrai) avait joué de la guitare. Et donc c'était au tour de Harry de montrer son talent.

Harry était venu au bal avec Luna, l'une des rares personnes à le soutenir - ils étaient très très très peu - habillé en costume cravate noir. Il n'appréciait pas les vêtements des sorciers. La magie du château obéissait aux souhaits de l'élève pour son show. Donc les lumières s'éteignirent, seule une lumière montrait le survivant toute sa splendeur.

Il tenait un micro dans sa main, la musique commença à jouer et il commença à chanter.

 **Panic ! At the disco - Victorious**

(parole)

 _‹‹ Tonight we are victorious_

 _Champagne pouring over us_

 _All my friends were glorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh, victorious_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh ››_

Harry dansait, gigotait, s'agitait tout en chantant. Il s'amusait beaucoup à exposer sa passion à toute l'école.

 _‹‹ Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine_

 _Skin as cool as Steve Mcqueen, let me be your Killer King_

 _It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not_

 _I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights ››_

Severus fixait avec surprise non dissimulée le survivant. Dumby.. Euh.. Dumbledore était choqué. Les autres expressions étaient.. soient de surprise ou soient de choc.

 _‹‹ My touch is black and poisonous_

 _And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss_

 _I know you need it, do you feel it ?_

 _Drink the water, drink the wine ››_

Si les Gryffondors étaient fachés, les Serpentards fêtaient le concert improvisé.

 _‹‹ Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_

 _Livin' like a washed up celebrity_

 _Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_

 _Until we feel alright_

 _Until we feel alright ››_

Les Serpentards et les Sertaigles étaient les seuls à remarquer son accent américain.

 _‹‹ I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve_

 _I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep_

 _Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red_

 _Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them ››_

Les plus jeunes s'étaient immédiatement mis à danser au milieu de la salle.

 _‹‹ My touch is black and poisonous_

 _And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss_

 _I know you need it, do you feel it ?_

 _Dribk the water, drink the wine_

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_

 _Livin' like a washed up celebrity_

 _Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Champagne pouring over us_

 _All my friends were glorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Champagne pouring over us_

 _All my friends were glorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_

 _Livin' like a washed up celebrity_

 _Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_

 _Until we feel alright_

 _Until we feel alright_

 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Champagne pouring over us_

 _All my friends were glorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious ››_

Les instruments cessèrent de jouer, Harry cessa de chanter et se redressa, la lumière s'éteignit puis la magie château illumina la Grande Salle.

Silence.

Une mouche vole fuyant une autre mouche puisque c'était la saison des amours pour les mouches.

Silence.

Les français étaient en train de vibrer en regardant le match **France-Argentine**.

Silence.

Il y a les élections présidentiels les abeilles. La Reine Bee a été élu avec 100% des voix.

Silence.

Panic ! At the disco faisait vibrer les fans à Los Angeles dans un concert.

Les premières, secondes et troisièmes années de toutes les maisons confondues se mirent à applaudir suivit par les Serpentards et les Sertaigles. Les professeurs et les directeurs encore stupéfait par la performance du plus jeune furent les derniers à suivre le mouvement. Harry s'inclina et rejoignit Luna hors de la Grande Salle tandis que la soirée se poursuivait lentement.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

Part 2.

 **[Black Veil Brides - Knives and Pens]**

Le mouvement moderne dirigée par Anna, une née moldu, avait organisé un festival de la musique dans le monde sorcier. Les plus jeunes en particulier ceux qui allaient à Poudlard n'attendaient qu'un seul groupe : Magic Band. Ils avaient une scène rien que pour eux, des centaines de personnes se tenaient derrière les barrières de sécurité très excité de les voir. Même si Magic Band était mal vu par les puristes, ils avaient énormément de succès.

La joie explosa, les cris retentirent quand le groupe monta sur scène. Ils commencèrent à jouer dès leur entré.

 _Alone at last, we can sit and fight_

 _And I've lost all faith in this blurring light_

 _But stay right here we can change our plight_

 _We're storming through this despite what's right_

Le chant guttural de Harry surprit les nouveaux fans (les sorciers n'y connaissaient rien).

 _One final fight, for this tonight_

 _Whoa, with knives and pens we made our plight_

 _Lay your heart down the ends in sight_

 _Conscience begs for you to do what's right_

 _Everyday it's still the same dull knife_

 _Stab it through and justify your pride_

Au bout d'un moment, certains chantaient en même temps que Harry alors que Luna jouait de la batterie, que Blaise et Théo jouaient de la guitare.

 _One final fight, for this tonight_

 _Whoa, with knives and pens we made our plight_

 _Whoa and I can't go on without your love_

 _You lost, you never held on_

 _We tried our best_

 _Turn out the light_

 _Turn out the light_

 _One final fight, for this tonight_

 _Whoa, with knives and pens we made our plight_

 _Whoa and I can't go on without your love_

 _You lost, you never held on_

 _We tried our best_

 _Turn out the light_

 _Turn out the light_

La chanson était terminée. La foule était en délire.

 **[Black Veil Brides - Lost it All]**

Une jeune femme inconnue du public commença à jouer du piano. Harry se tenait calmement en face de tous les sorciers, les yeux fermés alord qu'il écoutait la mélodie. Au fil de la chanson, le son de la batterie ainsi que des guitares se rajoutèrent accompagnant la voix d'ange de Harry.

 _I ruled the world_

 _With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground_

 _I laid the gods to rest_

Les sorciers levaient les bras faisant un mouvement de frite en se mouvant.

 _I held the key to the kingdom_

 _Lions guarding castle walls_

 _Hail the king of death_

 _Then I lost it all_

 _Dead and broken my_

 _Backs against the wall_

 _Cut me, open I_

 _Just trying to breathe_

 _Just trying to figure it out_

 _Because I built these walls_

 _To watch 'em crumble down_

 _I said_

 _Then I lost it all_

 _Who can save me now?_

 _I stood above, another war_

 _Another jewel above the crown_

 _I was the fear of man_

 _But I was blind_

 _I couldn't see_

 _The world there right in front of me_

 _But now I can_

 _Yeah_

 _Because I lost it all_

 _Dead and broken my_

 _Backs against the wall_

 _Cut me, open I_

 _Just trying to breathe_

 _Just trying to figure it out_

 _Because I built these walls_

 _To watch 'em crumble down_

 _I said_

 _Then I lost it all_

 _Who can save me now_

 _I believe that we all fall down_

 _Sometimes, oh_

 _Can't you see (can't you see)_

 _That we all fall down_

 _Sometimes, oh_

 _Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _I believe that we all fall down_

 _Sometimes, ohh (can't you see), yeah_

 _Can't you see_

 _That we all fall down_

 _Sometimes, oh_

 _yeah_

 _I believe that we all fall down_

 _Sometimes, yeah_

 **[Soul King Brook - New World]**

Ils jouèrent une dernière chanson avant de quitter la scène pour laisser de la place aux autres. Cette chanson s'appelait New World. Harry commença à chanter en japonais à la grande confusion et surprise du monde sorcier.

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Kodomo_

 _Aru eiyū no hanashi_

 _Ō ni naru otoko no hanashi_

 _Itsumo senkyō wa mattanashi_

 _Funbatte bīsan ni hadashi_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Come on, baby!_

 _Yumeoibito wa nayami_

 _Tokidoki wa tarinai rīchi_

 _Jibun to mukiau tsukihi sono sakini_

 _Susumu tame ni_

 _Sono-te ni amari-souna_

 _Ōki sugiru yume_

 _Aitsu ga ieba kanau ki ga shita_

 _Today is the day_

 _Machikutabireta ze_

 _Kimijikana oretachi ni mō yoru wa iranai_

 _Today is the day_

 _Saikō no hida ze_

 _To mateta tokei ni keri irete yare_

 _For the new world_

 _For the new world_

 _For the new world sekaihakawaru_

 _One more time!_

 _Sorosoro atsumaru koro_

 _Nakama mo kanari kusemono_

 _Dare-tomo kumana sō datte_

 _Te o totte kanpeki ni forō_

 _Mainichi hādo kakugo_

 _Norunara aitsu no yabō_

 _Kuchi ja arekore iteta to shite mo warau tte ita_

 _Eien ni tsudzuki-sōna fukai kiri sae mo_

 _Isshun de kie aozora mieta_

 _Today is the day_

 _Shō ga hajimaru ze_

 _Erabareshimono-tachi ga mezasu ano umi de_

 _Today is the day_

 _Yume e tatsu funade_

 _Akogareta sekai e keri-tsuke ni ikou_

 _For the new world_

 _For the new world_

 _For the new world sekaihakawaru_

 _Ato ichi-kai mōikkai nando datte once again_

 _Nanbyakkai demo go fight atarashī ashita no tame yeah! !_

 _For the new world_

 _For the new world_

 _Gibu it up gibu it up gibu it up_

 _Start up start up_

 _Go! ! go! ! go! ! go! !_

 _Furikaerazu ni susume!_

 _Pantsu misete misete misete misete moratte mo yoroshīdesu ka_

 _Naname yon jū-do yon ū go yori muzukashī 〜 yeah! !_

 _Yattekita kita kyō mo kita kita kita kara minami kara harukana uchū no kana ni_

 _Nijiwokoete yattekita_

 _Over the rainbow mada ka_

 _Bōn bōn bo bo bo bo bo bo bo bo bōn!_

La musique cessa brusquement, les fumigènes envahirent la scène et les artistes eux-mêmes disparurent.


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Review.

 **lustenvy18** : Je suis contente que tu as adoré.

 **Orionne hale potter stilinski :** Voilà la suite.

Bienvenue à la troisième partie après tout ce temps.. Oui.

 **Sommaire**

 _Victorious - Panic! At the disco_

 _Knives and pens - Black Veil Brides_

 _New World - Soul King (one piec)_

 **(big love - Black Eyed Peas)**

 **XXX**

Il se tenait en haut d'un immeuble regardant la ville de New York, un verre de vin à la main, il appréciait la vue.

 ** _"A day in a life of a kid in America_**

 ** _Everyone's a critic, watch them criticize your character_**

 ** _Everybody watching ya_**

 ** _People love to stare at ya_**

 ** _Everybody's greedy ain't nobody tryna share with ya_**

 ** _Our leaders are embarrassing_**

 ** _I think they need some parenting_**

 ** _Tell me why they playing with the fire and the kerosene?_**

 ** _Kids on the Percocet, trippin' on the medicine_**

 ** _Call it like I see ya wit' some drugged up Americans_**

 ** _Everybody's following_**

 ** _Ain't nobody leading_**

 ** _People lovin' guns more than kids is a season_**

 ** _And they say the reason is to protect their freedom_**

 ** _But we don't believe 'em"_**

Il y a quelques jours, Harry et son groupe avaient donné un concert où ils avaient cover _Big love_ de Black Eyed Peas.

 ** _"Cause all that we are_**

 ** _All that we're made of_**

 ** _Is big, big love_**

 ** _Big, big love_**

 ** _And all that we have_**

 ** _All that we're made of_**

 ** _Is big, big love_**

 ** _Big, big love_**

 ** _That's all that we are_**

 ** _That's all that we are_**

 ** _That's all that we are_**

 ** _Is big, big love_**

 ** _Is big, big love"_**

Harry sourit légèrement, il posa son verre à pied contenant du vin sur le rebord. Il s'était inscrit dans une nouvelle école magique loin de Poudlard pour passer une scolarité normale et.. en rythme !

 ** _"When I was a young boy_**

 ** _Used to hear the people say_**

 ** _Power to the people but we them people nowadays_**

 ** _We ain't never giving up_**

 ** _Now we got our hands up_**

 ** _We can't be, 'cause their hearts ain't big enough_**

 ** _All we need is just us, hate got ya guessing_**

 ** _War is the answer but really, what's the question?_**

 ** _Money got 'em stressin'_**

 ** _Fear got 'em flexin'_**

 ** _Phones got us zoned out_**

 ** _Now we lose connection, please stand by_**

 ** _It takes you and I to keep the hope alive_**

 ** _'Cause we're living in a time where you're fighting to survive_**

 ** _And all we need is love_**

 ** _All that we are_**

 ** _All that we're made of_**

 ** _Is big, big love_**

 ** _Big, big love_**

 ** _All that we have_**

 ** _All that we're made of_**

 ** _Is big, big love_**

 ** _Big, big love_**

 ** _That's all that we are_**

 ** _That's all that we are_**

 ** _That's all that we are_**

 ** _Is big, big love_**

 ** _Is big, big love"_**

 _« Les nargles sont au-dessus de central park. »_

 ** _"Life is a blessing_**

 ** _Knowledge is a weapon_**

 ** _You should choose love instead of being reckless_**

 ** _Candle in the darkness, help change the heartless_**

 ** _Here's love to guide you, I'll be there regardless_**

 ** _Situation global, we're like in a rowboat_**

 ** _Swimming up the river, so I can deliver_**

 ** _Messages to masses, no matter your status_**

 ** _Nothing's ever over, we believe in second chances_**

 ** _Many people dying, governments are lying_**

 ** _Stand for our rights and please no more violence_**

 ** _Start with the kindness, together we're united_**

 ** _When we are one_**

 ** _Nothing can divide us"_**

Comme si la voix de Harry avait apporté un changement, le vent l'avait apporté partout dans le monde. Sur les réseaux sociaux, les gens parlaient de leur dernière performance.

 ** _"All that we are_**

 ** _All that we're made of_**

 ** _Is big, big love_**

 ** _Big, big love_**

 ** _All that we have_**

 ** _All that we're made of_**

 ** _Is big, big love_**

 ** _Big, big love_**

 ** _All that we are_**

 ** _All that we're made of_**

 ** _Is big, big love_**

 ** _Big, big love_**

 ** _All that we have_**

 ** _All that we're made of_**

 ** _Is big, big love_**

 ** _Big, big love_**

 ** _That's all that we are_**

 ** _That's all that we are_**

 ** _That's all that we are_**

 ** _Is big, big love_**

 ** _Is big, big love"_**

Il était hors de question de retourner en Angleterre où sa situation ne lui était pas favorable.


	4. Part IV

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 **La Secte Phonetik - Bienvenue dans la Secte.** *

 **PART IV**

 **XXX**

Le premier Septembre était arrivé. Le groupe appelé _Magic Band_ composait de Harry, Théodore, Blaise et Luna étaient arrivés plus tôt ce matin là pour se préparer.

Il y avait un peu de premières années. Les autres étudiants les reconnurent aussitôt. Ils sifflèrent, s'agitèrent et crièrent. Ils avaient tous un micro dans la main, la lumière des bougies s'éteignirent.

 **[Tous]** *

 _Pour jouer les apprentis sorciers_

 _Rapper, beatboxer toute la journée_

 _Déjouez la fatalité_

 _Devenez adeptes_

 _Si votre vie manque de couleur_

 _Si quotidien rime avec douleur_

 _Approchez tous, n'ayez pas peur_

 _Entrez dans la Secte_

 **[Blaise]**

 _Que tu sois un gars, que tu sois une meuf_

 _Que tu sois peace, que tu sois rough_

 _Que tu sois jeune, que tu sois vieux_

 _Que tu sois athée, que tu sois pieux_

 _Que tu sois manchot, que tu sois gaucher_

 _Que tu sois blindé ou toujours fauché_

 _Que tu sois despee ou jamais pressé_

 _Que tu sois un flic ou qu'tu t'sois fait serré_

 _Que tu sois blanc, que tu sois noir_

 _Qu'tu sois dans les temps ou toujours en retard_

 _Que tu sois keus, que tu sois rond_

 _Que tu sois chauve, que tu sois blond_

 _Que tu sois une caille ou un bobo_

 _Que tu sois homo ou encore puceau_

 _Que tu sois maniaque ou bordélique_

 _Que tu sois toujours sobre ou alcoolique_

 _Que tu sois un nain ou bien une perche_

 _Que tu sois deux de tens' ou qu't'aies toujours la pêche_

 _Que tu sois timide ou un tchatcheur_

 _Que tu sois patron ou qu'tu sois chômeur_

 _Que tu sois sportif ou qu'tu fumes le bédo_

 _Que t'aies fait de longues études, que tu sois sans_

 _diplôme_

 _Que t'aimes être peinard ou qu't'aimes faire la fête_

 _J'te souhaite comme on dit la bienvenue dans la Secte..._

 **[Tous]**

 _Pour jouer les apprentis sorciers_

 _Rapper, beatboxer toute la journée_

 _Déjouer la fatalité_

 _Devenez adeptes_

 _Si votre vie manque de couleur_

 _Si quotidien rime avec douleur_

 _Approchez tous, n'ayez pas peur_

 _Entrez dans la Secte_

 **[Théodore]**

 _Dans ma Secte, pas d'inceste, pas d'insectes, pas de_

 _couleuvres à avaler_

 _Notre aspect intrinsèque peut-être vous inquiète mais les_

 _couleurs vont cavaler_

 _Sur les murs de vos tympans donc oyez, oyez braves gens_

 _Voyez l'étrange contingent de ceux qui hurlent avec les_

 _dents_

 _C'est la Secte Phonétik, hystérique comme à Paris_

 _La nuit brisant le silence, les sirènes de la République_

 _Pas de trip apocalyptique_

 _On ne se plie qu'aux tortures poétiques_

 _Fétichistes amoureux de la langue houleuse par grand vent_

 _Langoureuse et goulue quand le temps est changeant_

 _En guerre contre la bêtise, contre l'analphabétisme_

 _Qui paralyse et réprime les énergies créatives_

 _Pas de mythe épique ni de livre dictant l'art de vivre_

 _Mais un disque disponible accessible à tout esprit libre_

 **[Tous]**

 _Pour jouer les apprentis sorciers_

 _Rapper, beatboxer toute la journée_

 _Déjouer la fatalité_

 _Devenez adeptes_

 _Si votre vie manque de couleur_

 _Si quotidien rime avec douleur_

 _Approchez tous, n'ayez pas peur_

 _Entrez dans la Secte_

 **[Harry/Luna]**

 _Hippo! Hippie poli, rigolo, aime pipe au lit_

 _Ami du tempo, aussi habile au pipeau qu'au lit_

 _Sa folie gère, solitaire, solide, fier_

 _Nouvel adepte de la Secte afin de l'être il a du faire_

 _Preuve de sang froid durant des épreuves!_

 _Sans effroi plonger dans ces fleuves!_

 _Pour draguer des piranhas veuves plus flippantes que_

 _Fantômas_

 _Il a dû boire toute l'eau d'un lac_

 _Chercher des œufs sur l'île de Pâques_

 _Fermer les yeux face aux cieux dans l'espoir facétieux de_

 _recevoir une bise ou une claque_

 _Attraper la jaunisse, la lèpre, la chaude pisse, la peste_

 _Et mater des téléfilms suisses à Budapest_

 _Ainsi a libéré des instincts primaires emmurés dans sa_

 _chair sans suer de sang sincèrement sans se censurer_

 _Très compétent, Hippocampe est encore vivant et t'enivre_

 _en te délivrant vite_

 _Il fait désormais partie de la Secte Phonétik_

 _Dites "merci" pour ce récit de son parcours initiatique_

Les étudiants claquaient des pieds et des mains. Les premières années dansaient er chantaient en même temps pour ceux qui connaissaient déjà la chanson.

 **[Tous]**

 _Pour jouer les apprentis sorciers_

 _Rapper, beatboxer toute la journée_

 _Déjouer la fatalité_

 _Devenez adeptes_

 _Si votre vie manque de couleur_

 _Si quotidien rime avec douleur_

 _Approchez tous, n'ayez pas peur_

 _Entrez dans la Secte_

Avant de commencer la cérémonie, le groupe entama une seconde chanson appelé **Schüsse in die Luft** de **Kraftklub.**

 **[Harry]**

 _Meine Mutter sagt_

 _Junge, geh' ma' schlafen_

 _Fahr mal in Urlaub!_

 _Aber ich soll auf die Straße_

 _Sagt Farin Urlaub_

 _Ja okay, jetzt steh' ich hier_

 _Doch bin allein vor einer Wand_

 _Da bin nur ich und sonst nichts_

 _Nur dieser Stein in meiner Hand_

 _Es ist ein einsamer Krieg_

 _Gegen den Dreck, der mich umgibt_

 _Den verfickten Dreck_

 _Den scheinbar keiner außer mir sieht_

 _Aber wie auch?_

 _Wenn niemand rausschaut?_

 _Lieber auf der Couch mit_

 _Frauentausch oder Bauer sucht Frau_

 **[Théo]**

 _Und ja natürlich nur ironisch und nur so nebenbei_

 _Aber im Vergleich mit den Opfern da ist das eigene Leben schon geil_

 _Ein Hund beißt nicht, wenn er bellt und alles ist gut_

 _Solange die auf RTL noch 'n bisschen dümmer sind als du_

 **[Tous]**

 _Und ich schieße in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Ich ziehe in den Krieg, aber keiner zieht mit_

 _Drei Schüsse in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Der Einzige hier draußen bin leider wieder ich_

 _Und ich schieße in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Doch keine Reaktion, nur Beschwerden über Krach_

 _Drei Schüsse in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Die Revolution oder Berlin Tag Nacht_

 **[Blaise]**

 _Du wirst nicht enttäuscht_

 _Wenn du nie etwas erwartest_

 _Und bevor du etwas falsch machst_

 _Dann mach mal lieber gar nichts_

 _Irgendjemand sagt schon irgendwann mal irgendwas_

 _Ansonsten musst du halt zufrieden sein mit dem, was du hast_

 _Und selbst wenn alles scheiße ist, du pleite bist und sonst nix kannst_

 _Dann sei doch einfach Stolz auf dein Land_

 _Oder gib die Schuld ein paar ander'n armen Schweinen_

 _Hey, wie wär's denn mit den Leuten im Asylbewerberheim_

 **[Luna]**

 _Und nein, ich war nie anti-alles, ich war immer anti-ihr_

 _Doch hab' schon lange angefangen mich mit Dingen zu arrangieren_

 _Und genau das wollt' ich nie, ich bin schon viel zu lange hier_

 _Ich muss hier weg, denn ansonsten werd' ich irgendwann wie ihr_

 **[Tous]**

 _Und ich schieße in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Ich ziehe in den Krieg, aber keiner zieht mit_

 _Drei Schüsse in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Der Einzige hier draußen bin leider wieder ich_

 _Und ich schieße in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Doch keine Reaktion, nur Beschwerden über Krach_

 _Drei Schüsse in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Die Revolution oder Berlin Tag Nacht_

 **[Luna/Théo]**

 _Allen ist alles egal, außer der Handyvertrag_

 _Und ich male alles schwarz_

 _Mit 390 Euro Hartz kommt man nicht weit im Bio-Markt_

 _Und ich male alles schwarz_

 _Dein verkackter Kommentar war natürlich nur ein Spaß, alles klar_

 _Und ich male alles schwarz_

 _Die ganze Nacht besoffene Vollidioten bedienen an der Bar_

 _Für sieben Euro die Stunde, aber schwarz_

 **[Harry/Blaise]**

 _Und ich schieße in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Ich ziehe in den Krieg, aber keiner zieht mit_

 _Drei Schüsse in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Der Einzige hier draußen bin leider wieder ich_

 _Und ich schieße in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Doch keine Reaktion, nur Beschwerden über Krach_

 _Drei Schüsse in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Die Revolution oder Berlin Tag Nacht_

 **[Tous]**

 _Ich schieße in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Drei Schüsse in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Und ich schieße in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

 _Drei Schüsse in die Luft (Bang Bang Bang)_

La musique s'arrêta, le groupa salua la foule d'étudiants. Les cris résonnèrent, les applaudissements s'en suivirent de la part des étudiants et des professeurs.

« Merci à tous. » fit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. « Passez une bonne année ! »

Et ils quittèrent la scène sous les hurlements de la foule.


End file.
